warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
Backstory
A Saga of Future Warfare * by K. G. (LAV_Coyote25) Metcalfe M a r s - The Red Planet - God of War. Prologue: ( 2100 to 2125 ) Earth was in the midst of wars with the remnants of nexus. The climate changes that came about were a bigger threat to humanity than nexus ever was... and they were getting worse by the year... Earth was dying and in some areas already dead. The Project had received a coded burst transmission, that did not originate from earth... subsequent transmissions, in most cases scrambled by interference, appeared to come from a source in the general vicinity of Mars... World leaders decided to investigate the feasibility of traveling to mars with available technology ( hyper transport ) to establish a base with forward thought to eventually colonize that planet. Of the 6 transports sent only 4 reached their destination, ( the whereabouts of the 2 ships that did not arrive are another story for a later time ) to land and establish a beach head. 2 transports remained on mars while the last 2 returned to earth on a resupply mission and to start the process of colonization - all went well for 6 months... (For 6 months the exploration team has been setting up and reinforcing its original landing area - now the question is how do we work that into the story...) Without warning a total loss of signal from earth heralded the beginning of a new and more deadly crisis . When your supply line was as stretched as this one, you had to make do with whatever was on hand - and at times that was very little - the supply ships had stopped. The mars exploration team had received enough supplies and equipments to last 3 years, and to start the process of colonization, now they would have to last indefinitely. The team were of a cross section of humanity, the most brilliant, strong willed and hardy, now had to survive on supplies that were only intended to last until restocked by the next ship due. This will not happen any time soon, if ever. The last supply ships had, just before they returned to earth, dropped off some very new technology, unproven in such a hostile environment, which was all that was standing between survival and death. With the discovery of the Synaptic Link Technology in 2080 - droids had become increasingly used for the most dangerous and thankless jobs. Cyber Engineering Droids were developed for hostile environments... able to survive in areas that would cripple lesser machines. Along with the new droid units came the factory units to produce either droids or farming vehicles. The Commanders saw this capability of the factory units and quickly turned plowshares into swords. The first units came off the assembly line shortly thereafter based on the Cyber Engineer chassis. ---Chapter One:--- 2128 - Challenges of Survival. No one said this was going to be easy - with the constant attacks on our position and the unknown entities slavish attitude towards our total annihilation as well as the lack of resources to power our equipment, just another fun filled day here on mars. Our sensors detected as we came in a series of resource areas. how hard it will be to extract remains to be seen, just getting there will take a concerted effort... still wonder who's brilliant idea this was... --- http://warzone2100.wikicities.com/index.php/New_Campaign_Projects